


What Happens When You Wrestle.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean, Underage Sam, Virgin Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, total consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little bored and wrestles around with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When You Wrestle.

John and Bobby had been gone for less than an hour, and Dean was already climbing the walls. He paced around the living room and eventually slumped on the couch next to Sam.

“I’m bored, dude.”

“Sucks for you.” Sam said without even looking up from his book. He shifted in his seat and tried to get comfortable, but it was almost impossible with the heat wave and lack of an air conditioner.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Whatcha readin’?” Dean leaned over to try and see what had Sam’s attention.

Sam moved away and shot Dean a bitchface.

“Dean, c’mon. Go away.” He shoved his brother away, but Dean felt like annoying him more, so he plopped on top of Sam, causing him to drop his book. It thumped when it hit the floor.

“DEAN! Leave me alone!” Sam’s voice cracked when he yelled. His face went crimson and he turned away. Dean giggled at his annoyance and continued to lay on top of him.

“Sorry, Sammy. My bones are all broken. I can’t move.”

Sam tried to push the elder Winchester off of him, but failed. Sam was just as tall as Dean now, but Dean was still bigger and more muscular. Dean shifted so he was on his back across Sam, and when Sam tried to shove him away, he could feel Dean’s stomach muscles through his shirt. He felt how toned Dean was, and even though he saw him shirtless at least once a day, it still amazed him when he felt those muscles moving under him. He felt his face flush again and tried his hardest to get Dean away, but instead they ended up falling on the floor.

Sam landed on top of Dean and had him pinned down. A winning smile smeared across his face, but was soon gone when Dean wrapped his leg around Sam and flipped them so he was on top. He heard Sam whimper slightly, but ignored it.

“Gotcha Sammy. Whatcha gonna do now?” Dean teased. Sam’s face was flushed and his body radiated with heat.

“Dean, get off.” Sam groaned and tried to push Dean away. Dean sat up, his legs still pinning Sam’s down. He looked over Sam’s slim body and his breath caught in his throat. His brother was gorgeous, especially under him with his sweatpants riding so low on his hips.

Dean shook his head and looked back down at Sam just before Sam got his legs positioned to flip Dean over his head. Dean landed on his back and looked over to Sam, who had his back turned. He pounced and tackled Sam to the floor again, laughing at Sam’s bitchface.

“Why you so grumpy, Sammy?” Dean teased.

“I’m just... not in the mood.” Sam tried to sound angry, but failed. A giggle slipped past his lips.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Poor Sammy. Doesn’t even like wrestling with his big brother.” Dean laughed as Sam tried to get away. He squirmed and kicked and while Dean was laughing, he scrambled away. Dean caught him and yanked him back so that he had his legs wrapped around Sam’s waist, and his arms wrapped around his chest.

Sam was stuck.

“Dean. Dean let go.” Sam’s voice cracked again.

“Why should I?” Dean teased.

“Just… let me go. Please?” Sam asked quietly. Dean’s chin rested on Sam’s shoulder and when he looked down, he could see why Sam wanted to get away; a growing bulge in his sweatpants.

“Are… Do you… have a boner?” Dean asked.

“No. Shut up Dean. Just let me go.”

“Sammy.” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear. “Did I do that?” His voice was almost a growl. He moved his legs so they were on either side of Sam and ran his hands across Sam’s chest.

Sam whimpered and ground his hips back into Dean. “No.” Whimper. “Well. I don’t know. Y-yes.”

“That’s pretty naughty, Sammy. I’m your big brother.” He nipped Sam’s ear. “Shouldn’t be having naughty thoughts about your big brother.” He kissed Sam’s neck and felt him shudder under his touch.

“Dean.” Sam whimpered.

Dean ran his hands over Sam’s slender body, lingering on his hip bones. He dug his fingers into Sam’s hips and almost came in his pants when he heard Sam moan his name.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Need you, De.”

Dean’s fingers dug into Sam’s hip bone again before exploring a bit lower. He played with the band of Sam’s sweatpants and let his fingers slip under them. Sam’s breath was already coming out in pants when Dean’s hand found his achingly hard cock.

“Jesus, Sammy.”

Sam arched his back when Dean’s hand curled around the base of his length. His mouth hung open and he whined at the feeling. Dean could feel him trembling.

“You okay, babyboy?”

“Y-yeah.” His voice was breathy.

“If you want to stop-”

“No! Don’t stop. Just nervous.” He blushed again. “Never… never done… anything…” His words trailed off.

Dean stopped and pulled his hands out of Sam’s pants. Sam whimpered slightly at the loss and rolled his hips. Dean leaned back and Sam turned around to face him, turning and sitting in front of Dean with his legs crossed. His pupils were blown, leaving only a slight ring of hazel around a deep pool of onyx.

“Sammy, you’ve never done anything? With anyone?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Sam turned away. “No.”

Dean smiled and gently placed his hand on Sam’s cheek to turn him back.

“Saved yourself for me? C’mere.” He smiled and leaned forward, lightly kissing Sam’s lips. Sam moaned and kissed back hard into Dean’s plump lips. He wasn’t 100% sure what he was doing, but he quickly learned the basics. He opened his mouth to Dean and their tongues twirled around each other slowly. Dean’s hand found it’s way to the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him closer, moaning into his mouth.

The kiss felt like it’d last forever. A fire was lit between them and there was no putting it out. Their hands explored each other’s bodies, slowly lingering on sensitive areas. Dean’s fingers tangled in Sam’s shaggy hair, pulling gently. He kissed Sam’s cheek and down to his neck. Sam moaned softly when he felt Dean’s teeth run across his skin. His hips bucked slightly when Dean’s thumb pressed into his hip.

“D- Dean. Please.” Sam’s said in a breathy voice.

“You sure, Sammy?” Dean asked. Panic fluttered around in his stomach making his hands tremble as they ran down Sam’s back. Dean’s hand ran under the band of Sam’s sweatpants and down, sliding a finger in his crack and over Sam’s sensitive pink rim. Sam’s breath caught in his throat.

“Y-yeah, Dean. Please. Wanted you for so long. So long.” Sam had crawled into Dean’s lap and was slowly grinding on him with his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around Dean’s neck.. “I’ve always wanted you. But I knew you’d think I was a freak.”

“Sammy. God damn it, you’re killing me.” Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “But I’ve been dying to have you, babyboy. So I guess that makes me a freak too.”

Sam whimpered into Dean’s ear and bucked his hips hard. “De. Need you big brother.”

Dean’s control was instantly gone. He kissed Sam with force, moaning into his mouth. His hands were all over Sam’s body, exploring every inch he could. They moved around, grinding into each other as they kindled the flame between them. Dean grabbed onto Sam and picked him up; Sam’s legs were wrapped around Dean’s waist. Dean walked them over to the couch and sat Sam down. Sam grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, and as Dean did the same, Sam arched his back high and slid off his pants, tossing them to the ground.

Dean gasped at the sight in front of him. Sam was writing on the couch, begging for his big brother’s touch. His skin was soft and tight over his thin, yet muscular body.

“So perfect, Sammy.”

Dean knelt over Sam and laid slow, wet kisses down his neck, over his chest and down his belly. He ran his tongue over Sam’s belly button, and kissed down to his hips. Sam was a writhing, whimpering mess.

“De, please.”

Dean laughed softly and sunk his teeth into Sam’s hip bone. Sam cried out and bucked his hips up hard. He arched his back and moaned loudly when Dean bit down again, this time sucking on his skin hard enough to leave a mark.

Dean looked over to Sam’s exposed length and almost choked on air. His heavy, aching cock was leaking precome all over his belly. Dean brushed his lips over the tip and kissed his slit, and when he licked his lips, he could taste Sam’s slick.

“Mmm. Tastes good, Sammy.”

“De.” Sam whispered. It drove Dean crazy when Sam called him ‘De’. He hadn’t heard it in years, and it made Sam sound vulnerable and small. It was music to Dean’s ears, since Sam was almost as big as him.

“Gonna take care of you, little brother. Gonna make you feel good.” He kissed the tip of Sam’s cock again, and watched it twitch hard. “Gonna make you come, baby boy.” He ran his tongue up the underside of Sam’s shaft and Sam whimpered loudly.

“Deeee.” Sam’s voice was higher pitched than normal, cracking slightly.

“I wanna taste you, Sam.” Dean growled and grabbed Sam’s ankles, pulling them up and folding Sam in half, exposing his soft pink hole.

Sam felt Dean’s tongue flick lightly over his rim and he gasped.

“De. Dean! Oh… god! F-feels s-so good, De.”

Dean gently probed his tongue into Sam’s hole, stretching him slightly. Sam gasped and whimpered, grabbing at the cushions on the couch.

“Like that, baby?”

“Fuuuuck. Yeah.” Sam cried out.

“Like when I tongue your swollen little hole?”

“Oohhh god! Dean. Fuck!” Sam arched his back. “Love it when you fuck me with your tongue. Feels so good.”

“Got quite a dirty mouth, babyboy.” Dean ran a wet stripe up Sam’s hole.

“Fuck. Sorry, De. Can’t help it. Feels so good.”

Dean smiled and unfolded Sam’s legs, letting one hang off the back of the couch. Sam spread his legs and begged for Dean’s touch. Dean leaned over Sam and kissed him fiercely, shoving his tongue into Sam’s mouth and nibbling at his lip. Sam moaned and bucked his hips, desperately searching for friction.

Dean pulled away from Sam and sat back. He spread Sam’s legs a bit further and reached up to shove a finger in Sam’s mouth.

“Get them nice and wet for me.” Dean ordered.

Sam whimpered and sucked on Dean’s fingers, rolling his tongue around, letting his saliva drip. Dean smiled and pulled them out of his mouth, quickly reaching down to his puffy hole. He ran his fingers around Sam’s rim and gently pushed in. Sam cried out, begging for more.

“Such a little slut.” Dean mumbled.

“Mmmm. Yes, Dean.” Sam whimpered.

“Oh you like that, huh? Being called a little slut.” Dean pushed his finger in a bit more and Sam hissed.

“Fuuuck. So good. Don’t stop.”

Dean’s free hand ran over Sam’s nipple, rubbing and pinching and tugging at it. Sam grabbed Dean’s wrist when he felt another finger entering his hole.

“Oh god. Dean, fuck!”

“You really are a slut. You love having something in your ass, don’t you?”

“Yes, love it, De.”

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“Oh… only a few t-times.” Dean had three digits working inside Sam, pressing against his prostate.“And you loved it, didn’t you babyboy?” Dean growled.

Sam still had a grip on Dean’s wrist, squeezing it every time he felt a rush of pleasure.

“Yeahhh. Ohhh!!” Sam was trembling, on the edge of orgasm, when Dean stopped and pulled his fingers out of Sam.

“De. Please. Don’t stop.”

“Shhh.”

Dean sat back again, maneuvering himself in between Sam’s legs. He spit onto his hand and rubbed his aching, swollen cock. He spread the precome that was leaking out of his slit around his head.

“Oh, Sammy.” Dean whispered as he lined up the head of his cock to Sam’s hole. He rolled his hips and gently pushed his way past the ring of muscle. A slight look of discomfort showed on Sam’s face, but was soon washed away into a look of pure bliss when Dean bumped against his prostate.

When Dean was flush against Sam’s ass, he stopped and let Sam adjust for a moment. He leaned up and kissed the teenager. Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth when he felt Dean start moving his hips.

“Oh. OH! Dean!” Sam cried out. “More!”

“Fuck, baby. Make such amazing noises.” Dean was thrusting into Sam with force, his pace was quick and hard.

Sam was almost screaming, his nails dug into any part of Dean’s skin that he could grab.

“Oh god, De! Feels so fucking good. I can’t… I’m gonna come. Oh fuck!” Sam’s voice cracked and it sent Dean into a fury. He slammed into Sam brutally fast, holding his legs up and apart. He laid one leg over the back of the couch again and curled his hand around Sam’s cock. One pump and the boy was spurting white lines up his belly and chest. Some managed to land on his lip and Dean leaned over to kiss it off.

Dean slowed his pace slightly, and Sam could feel him trembling.

“Fuck! De! Come inside me, big brother. Fill me up.”

Dean lost all control and slammed into Sam a few more times before releasing himself inside Sam. He leaned over and let the orgasm wash over him, kissing Sam’s neck and cheek as his thrusts became slow and shallow. He pulled out of Sam carefully and got up to grab a towel. When he came back, he almost came again watching Sam wipe up a small line of come and sucking it off his finger.

“Jesus, Sammy. Such a slut.” He tossed the towel over to Sam.

“Mmm.” He smiled at Dean.

Dean snatched his clothes off the floor and slid on his pants while watching Sam clean himself up. He handed Sam his sweatpants and watched him stand up and slowly slide them up to let them rest low on his hips. He looked at Dean and bit his lip.

“Hey, Dean? We really are freaks, aren’t we?”

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked. He turned and sat on the couch.

“Guess so, Sammy. But, it’s okay. I don’t mind being a freak, if it means i get to make you scream again.”

Sam blushed. “I’d like that, a lot.” He sat down on Dean’s lap, straddling him.

“Oh yeah?” Dean smiled. “Me too.”

The boys heard the sound of a familiar engine and Sam jumped off Dean and quickly slid on his shirt. Dean laid down and closed his eyes and Sam snatched his book and the soiled towel off the floor, sat in a chair, tucking the towel under him and opened the book.

John and Bobby walked in and tossed their bags down. Dean sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes.

“Hey. What’s going on?” He asked in a tired voice.

“Got a pack of werewolves a few hours away from here. Bobby and I are going to take care of it. We’ll be gone for a few days, maybe a week. I’ll leave money for food. Keep the doors locked and watch out for Sammy.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean said as he watched his father toss money on the counter and walk out. He watched the car pull out and let out a loud sigh. He turned around and jumped when he saw Sam standing right in front of him. He pulled Dean close and grabbed his still semi-hard cock through his jeans.

“Yeah, De. Gotta watch out for me.”

 

 


End file.
